The present invention relates to fishing lures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing lure having a movable weight system for changing the position of the lure""s center of gravity while fishing.
Sport fishing is enjoyed around the world. From fresh water to salt water, a wide variety of fish species exist. Fishermen employ a variety of equipment and tackle depending upon the water being fished, the time of day, the species of fish sought, personal choice, and many other factors. A fishing lure, sometimes referred to as an artificial lure, is frequently a part of such equipment and tackle.
Fishing lures are typically designed and decorated with the goal of replicating or mimicking the movement and appearance of a food source for the particular fish being sought. For example, such lure may take on the shape of a minnow, tadpole, frog, mouse, insect, salamander, another fish, or such other food source. The fisherman""s hope is that by having a lure closely resembling or acting like a source of food, fish will be enticed into biting the lure.
In an effort to make the lure aesthetically realistic, a designer can use materials pigmented with the desired colors. For example, colored plastics or rubber may be used. In addition, a designer can paint or stain the external surface of the lure to achieve the desired color and marking characteristics. Decorative features such as scales, eyes, and fins may be painted onto the surface or otherwise added to the lure.
Lures can also be designed with features that make the lure realistic in a functional manner. Fins, diving planes, spinners, rattles and the like may be added in order to make the lure move and sound like a food source. Some lures may be specifically designed to operate on the water surface while others may function only when below.
Generally speaking, artificial lures are frequently deployed by casting the lure, while attached to fishing line, to a desired location within the water and then retrieving the lure using a reel. Anglers may use a variety of casting and retrieval techniques depending on a combination of personal preferences, the type of fish being sought, and the nature of the water being fished. The ability to precisely position the lure at or near particular structure, vegetation, or such other target is generally preferred and may be essential to hooking and landing a catch.
Aside from the skills of each individual angler, several factors about a lure car affect the angler""s ability to precisely locate and retrieve a lure during casting. For example, the lure""s overall shape, the weight of the lure, and the location of the point of attachment to the fishing line can affect the flight path of the lure during casting and the swim path of the lure during retrieval. Another factor is the lure""s center of gravity. More specifically, the location of the center of gravity may affect the precision with which the lure can be cast as well as the movement of the lure as it is worked and retrieved by the angler. For certain lures, the most effective location for the center of gravity of a lure while casting may not be identical to the best location when the lure is being retrieved. A lure capable of shifting its center of gravity to maximize the overall effectiveness of the lure depending upon whether the lure is being cast or retrieved would be preferred.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention provides a fishing lure having a movable weight system for changing the position of the lure""s center of gravity during fishing. By having a movable weight system, the lure""s center of gravity may be positioned at two different locations within the lure depending upon whether the lure is being cast or retrieved. During casting, the weights are moved towards the rear of the lure so as to similarly change the lure""s center of gravity. With the fishing line generally attached towards the front portion of the lure, a rearward center of gravity generally results in a lure that can be cast farther and with more accuracy than a lure having the same shape but lacking the movable weight system. While the exact reasons for this result are unknown, it is believed that a lure without such a weight system tends to tumble or rotate during casting so as to unfavorably affect the flight path and retard velocity. Tumbling or rotation of a lure during casting also may have the undesirable effect of entangling the hooks on the lure in the fishing line attached to the lure.
In one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a fishing lure is constructed from a body having an interior channel that is oriented longitudinally with the body. The body may have any desired shape including, for example, any of a variety of baitfish or other food sources. The body may also be decorated with various ornamental features and colors as desired. In addition, diving planes, fins, or other items may be added to the lure to affect the characteristics of the lure""s swim path during retrieval and to enhance the visual effectiveness of the lure. In certain alternative embodiments, the body may be constructed as an insert that is placed inside a shellxe2x80x94with the shell providing the overall shape of the lure to which features or decoration may be added.
Continuing with the exemplary embodiment being described, a loop configured for the receipt of a hook may be connected to the body of the lure. By way of example only, the loop may be constructed from wire or may be formed as part of the body. The loop may be located where desired on the body. Alternatively, the body may be provided with multiple loops positioned as desired along the body. A hook may be attached to any one of the loops. The hook may be of a size and shape as desired for the particular size lure body being used. Optionally, the hook may be a treble hook. Mechanisms other than a loop may also be used for attaching a hook or hooks to the lure body. In general, a loop or other mechanism may be also provided for attaching the fishing line to the lure body. Such mechanism is typically positioned towards the front of the lure body but this is not required.
This exemplary embodiment includes a plurality (two or more) of weights that are configured for movement along the interior channel of the lure body. While such weights may be constructed from any number of materials, typically a dense metal such as lead or steel is employed. The weights may be cylindrically-shaped or generally circular to facilitate movement along the interior channel. Grooves or changes in the outer radius of the weights may also be employed to help guide the movement of the weights within the interior channel. While the present embodiment under discussion includes a plurality of such weights, it should be understood that a lure body having a single movable weight is within the scope of the present invention.
Also included with this particular exemplary embodiment is a lock mechanism that is configured to move along the interior channel in conjunction with the plurality of weights. The lock mechanism includes a retractable boss that is positioned within the lock mechanism. When the lure is being retrieved through the water, the retractable boss is located in an extended position so as to secure the position of the lock mechanism at the front of the lure during the retrieve and thereby also maintain the plurality of weights towards the front of the lure. For casting, the retractable boss has a retracted position for allowing the lock mechanism to move to the rear of the lure and thereby position the weights at the rear of the lure during the cast.
To assist the lock mechanism with securing the position of the plurality of weights, other features may by added to the interior channel. By way of example, the interior channel may include an incline in the longitudinal direction moving from the head section to the tail section of the body. A recess may also be included in the interior channel for receipt of the retractable boss. Upon landing in the water after the cast, the weights are located toward the rear or tail section of the lure body. As the lure is retrieved the weights travel down the incline and are secured into position by insertion of the retractable boss into the recess. Features may also be added to the lock mechanism to facilitate its operation. By way of example only, the lock mechanism may be equipped with a pocket for receipt of at least one of the plurality of weights. Such a feature would allow the lock mechanism to travel with the plurality of weights along the interior channel during casting and retrieval. The lock mechanism and retractable boss are just one example of features for positioning the weights during casting and retrieval; other examples are within the scope of the present invention as set forth in the claims that follow.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.